It is known to provide various types of padding in the leg portions of socks to be worn with ski boots for cushioning and protecting the leg of the wearer against chafing and abrasion by the ski boot. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,154 discloses the use of foamed or sponge material sewn in position around the ankle portion of a sock. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,350 discloses the use of a fabric covered foam "collar" sewn in position around the ankle of the sock. However, the foamed or sponge material disclosed in these socks is so thick and bulky that it may interfere with the removal and replacement of the sock and/or the ski boot. Also, the separate operation of sewing this material to the sock leg increases the cost of producing the socks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,322 discloses the use of terry loops to provide a cushion top for a sock particularly adapted to be worn with ski boots. The sock of this patent has terry loops formed completely around the leg portion and the terry loops terminate above the heel pocket. The terry loops are provided for the purpose of preventing chafing of the leg of the wearer by the upper edge of the ski boot. The terry loops in this sock extend completely around the inside of the leg so that the leg is bulky and the additional yarn forming the terry loops tends to limit stretchability of the leg.